Ancient Grimm
by Nonyaarb
Summary: "I have done what I pleased, brother. You may bask in the powers of creation but you do not own them." These words struck something within me. What if this immortal being got board and on a whim, spawned a being of darkness with a smidgen of creation as well. This is the story of a grimm that gains sentience and explores it's humanity outside of Salem's control.
1. Chapter 1

_This is heavily inspired by 'A Game of Grimm Consequences' from rapthorn2ndform._

It knew very few things about itself and the world around it. It was a being of destruction, but also possessed a smidgen of creation, spawned from a whim by the brother of Darkness at his leisure. It did not actively seek out to destroy humanity like its kin but enjoyed the taste of their negative emotions and found itself hiding on the outskirts of civilisations where the conflict is greatest. For many years the bird-like being soaked up the darkness within humanity without threat or injury to itself, and flourished with quality instincts for survival unlike many of his fury and hatred born brethren.

Wanting to get closer to these emotions, the being flew closer to the human nest unit it was shot and blasted at with sharp sticks and magic. It felt the negative emotions slowly rise but quickly departed back to safe territory. It learnt that even just witnessing its presence will make the humans uncomfortable. Coincidently, the unexpected spike of emotions was enough to gather the attention of more gimm, feeding the loop until the last of the grimm were slain. This made the being excited; if it could replicate this feat, it could feed whenever it wanted too!

The very next day it flew back towards civilisation, this time much more wary of incoming projectiles. It could immediately tell when it was spotted because of the confusion from on top of the walls. It warily 'paced' from one tall perch that was imbedded into the wall to the other, far enough away to be seen but proved useless to be shot at. No grimm came to investigate this day, but it still fed more than he would on a regular day. It would be doing this again.

Eventually over the coming years, the humans had been desensitised from its presence and was offered a small degree of trust to not attack them. It felt disappointed that the wall specifically did not give off near as many emotions as it once did to its presence, but was happy overall that its objective had been complete and could feed off the humans it could not see. The humans constructed some type of fake tree for it to sit on that was literally on top of the wall near a watchtower specifically for it. Only because it allowed it to have it's back to the wall and the ability to fly off whenever it wanted was the reason it actively used it.

Different types of humans came up to see him when he made the perch his permanent residence. Unfortunately, over the years, humanity that lives within this civilisation do not give off any negative feelings from its presence anymore, apparently appropriating enough trust to completely disregard it as a threat. Not that it really cared, the battles still raged on and humanity still harbours the darkness inside of them. It had found the perfect perch to feed off of emotions in a relatively safe location where now lived.

Many years passed without the being knowing what to do except think and observe. It had already completed its self-imposed purpose; to feed off of as much negative emotions as possible without dying. It began to evolve and assemble thoughts; _why do I feed off negativity? Why is humanity so tasty? What do humans feel when I cannot detect them? For what purpose did my creator create me? Why are they looking at me?_ These questions and more were swimming through its mind, never answered but always remembered. That's not to say it was never attacked before, some humans needlessly attacked it and forced it to fly into the forests for safety.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Something interesting was brewing within humanity, its darkness was being nurtured and fanned to become greater to what it once was. The being was more than okay with this, and if it happened as early as a decade ago, would not care how or why this changed occurred. But it has grown, not physically, but in mentality. It wanted to know how and why this change was happening, and find out if its effects could be recreated for its own purposes. It seemed that the vast number of foreign warriors made the civilisation inside the walls feel negative, but was nowhere near as negative as the outside warriors. But what really stood out was a lone female human. She had blond hair, light teal eyes and the highest amount of negativity it's ever tasted in a single human.

It watched her walk into were the least negativity could be fed from. Three hours later the negativity increased greatly! This was a wonderful discovery! This human left cold feelings from almost everyone she interacted with. It followed the human for months, using it's superior eyesight and learnt stealth to hide its presence until her and a very large amount of humanity started marching. It obviously followed such a large amount of negativity.

It followed them for months to a sacred place that it instinctively knew that it was not welcome. The being's survival instincts pounded against it's head like crazy and smartly did not follow the foolish humanity to their deaths. No matter the amount of negativity was worth its own assured destruction, so it lazily flew around the territory of the brother god of creation's home. Until the brother of Destruction, in all his dragon glory, flew over his head into his brother's territory. It was this moment the spawn of destruction knew, that humanity fucked up on an unconceivable scale.

It flew fast and hard. No lazy or casual flying, it flew with not a movement wasted and, in a haste, not unlike in its early years getting shot at by humanity. The being liked to think it was the smartest creation that Destruction has ever created, and even it knew that mass humanity marching towards their creator looking for a fight would be like itself trying to enforce its dominance over the god of Darkness. It was a futile death sentence and it did not want to perish because of the stupidity of humanity.

It was so sudden that it did not even realise the purple sphere of pure destruction until it was within it's grasp. Its vision was tinted purple for a short amount of time before it receded. It felt… different. Not a bad different but like something deep from within its being was about to burst out it's chest. It landed in alarm, hoping against all odds that it was not doomed like humanity surely was. _**"BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM"**_The loudest sound it ever heard occurred and it whipped its head upwards and stared in absolute fascination and awe. The big glowing, white circle in the sky was BROKEN. Its creator just shot the sky into pieces!

**Name - ?**

**Species - Grimm (Raven)**

**Negativity - 356, 233**

**Level - 125**

**Strength - 15**

**Agility - 27**

**Perception - 58**

**Resistance - 25**

**Stat Points - 0 **

**+1 Stat Point == +1012 Nega**

**+1 Ability == +** **50, 350 Nega**

**Abilities**

**Observe – Gather information on living beings (Level, Species)**

**Feather Attack – Throws deadly sharp feathers from wings for piercing damage**

A slew of information entered its mind. It knew that humans had different types of negativity; hate, envy, depression, guilt, grief, fear, shame, despair, rage, sadness, disappointment, frustration, disgust, confliction, pity and hurt. Each emotion grants 0.1 negativity / person*hour within perception distance. This was a final gift from our creator, only the gimm alive now have received this gift.

**Congratulations for reaching level 50**

**Pick one ability to acquire**

**Metamorphosis, Camouflage, Tracking, Silence**

If the being was being absolutely honest, it had no idea what any of those 'abilities' even was. So, it just chose the one at the end. Completely ignoring the chunks of sky falling towards the earth.

**Silence – Wings and body make absolutely no sound when flying**

Once the being understood what this meant, it got excited. This could help it avoid detection in the future.

**Congratulations for reaching level 100**

**Pick one ability to acquire**

**Battle Cry, Crushing Talons, Death Dodge, Tail Swords**

It picked the one on the end because it had worked once before.

**Tail Swords – Tail feathers have been sharpened and can be used like a great sword**

Without even hesitating, the Raven Grimm slammed his tailfeathers into a tree and felt the satisfying sensation of it cleaving through. It took off lazily in the air once more, deep in thought. It might as well use the rest of his Nega, there was no advantage to hording it so it brought a skill point, and observed the changes.

**Negativity - 355, 221**

**Level - 126**

**Stat Points - 1 **

**+1 Stat Point == +1022 Nega**

It seems that every Stat Point it buy's increases it's Level and increases the cost for the next point. It kept buying Stat Points until another window popped up.

**Congratulations for reaching level 150**

**Pick one ability to acquire**

**Camouflage, Tracking, Smoke Screen, Metamorphosis**

**Tracking – Mentally mark a living being and follow them to the ends of the earth**

It sucks that there are no more humans to feed off of anymore but this does present an opportunity. There was one thing it really wanted to do but never gained the courage to try it until now… DESTRUCTION OF HUMANITIES CREATIONS! Perfect stress relief and target practice to fill it's time until humanity rises again. It's in for the long hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Name - ?**

**Species - Grimm (Raven)**

**Negativity - 327, 933**

**Level - 150**

**Strength - 15**

**Agility - 27**

**Perception - 58**

**Resistance - 25**

**Stat Points - 25 **

**+1 Stat Point == +1262 Nega**

**+1 Ability == +** **75, 350 Nega**

**Abilities**

**Observe – Gather information on living beings (Level, Species)**

**Feather Attack – Throws deadly sharp feathers from wings for piercing damage**

**Tracking – Mentally mark a living being and follow them to the ends of the earth**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been eons sine that fateful day the gods whipped out humanity and to be honest, nothing much of interest occurred. The grimm trampled what was left of humanity into ruble while nature took care of the rest. Wildlife flourished and grimm wandered about without purpose without any humanity to destroy. Angel got into a few scuffles with Grimm when near debilitating boringness took over her mind. She used all the Nega it saved up from before the downfall of humanity and found out another way to get stronger. Every gimm gets stronger the more negative emotions they capture, but when a grimm dies and turns into black smoke, it is possible to harvest some of the grimms Nega as they die.

**Name - Angel**

**Species - Grimm (Raven) **

**Negativity - 955 **

**Level - 242**

**Strength - 45**

**Agility - 54**

**Perception - 99**

**Resistance - 44**

** Stat Points - 0 **

** +1 Stat Point == +2182 Nega**

** +1 Ability == +** **100,350 Nega**

**Abilities**

**Observe – Gather information on living beings (Level, Species)**

**Feather Attack – Throws deadly sharp feathers from wings for piercing damage**

**Silence – Wings and body make absolutely no sound when flying**

**Tail Swords – Tail feathers have been sharpened and can be used like a great sword**

**Tracking – Mentally mark a living being and follow them to the ends of the earth**

**Battle Cry – Instill negative feelings into your enemies and fill your allies with courage**

**Blend In – Transform into a close approximation appearance of humanity (Harpy)**

**Death Dodge – If HP falls below 1, use stored negativity to regenerate quickly**

**Smoke Screen – Shroud 25m radius in grimm smoke**

If the bird grimm had one regret, it would be that she didn't study humanities creations, only destroyed them. She could have learnt so much, staved off so much boredom, answered some of her growing amount of questions. She had been stupid to throw that chance away… but there was nothing Angel could do about it now.

Oh, she calls herself 'Angel' now, and decided to be a female just like the blond woman that lead humanity into destruction. She missed humanity and her unending curiosity with them. It is a shame that she was able to transform into a pale imitation of the gods and interact with humanity… just after they were wiped out.

One of her many new skills, 'Blend In', allowed her to instantly take the form of a grimm-bird-human. Her legs stayed much the same shape while her body straightened and revealed an hourglass figure with a generous bust. She grew long jet-black hair that seemed to suck away the light while in comparison, her arms shone bone white right up to her black claws. Sharp black feathers hanging from her arms with her straight tail feathers just off the ground while standing normally. Angels upper face was pure white with minor red markings under her eyes (similar to the maidens) and red-marked eyebrows, making her look like she was wearing a half-mask. Below the white was pitch black skin with full, grimm-red lips without a flaw on her. Her eyes were a much brighter red than the rest of her and seemed to pulse with power. She had 3 claws where hands and feet were found on humans that left deep scratches on the rocks she simply walked on. She was a very tall 6"1' while standing comfortably, but when she extended her legs fully and used her heavy wings to balance herself, she was just over 9" tall. This was her new favourite form and she stayed this way to practice for when humanity returns.

Angel spent it's time sparing with grimm just as or stronger than herself. Always winning, sometimes she was nearly defeated but her intellect and abilities always pulled through. She wasn't vain enough to compare herself to a human smarts however, she was many times smarter than her grimm brethren. Angel killed every other grimm that couldn't pose a challenge to it and absorbed their Nega. The reason she did not kill the stronger grimm was because they were a challenge to fight and were useful for honing her skills, battle plans and boredom.

Angel was flying in Harpy form, looking for something to fill her time when she was blind sighted by a fellow Raven grimm. She spiraled out of control and screamed in supprise before trying to right herself. Just as she correct her fall, Angel observed her attacker.

**Observed – LV 58, Grimm (Raven)**

This was nothing, she's gonna-

Her planning was abruptly cut off when she unexpectedly felt her body strain against some unknown force and splashed into the water below. Raging currents pushed her around as she desperately tried to free herself. Unlike other creatures, grimm were much more sturdy and survivable than other creatures. They did not need food, water or air to survive, they never even slept or felt exhaustion. A grimm can only be killed from extreme temperatures, magical spells and physical wounds. She has watched hundreds of thousands of grimm deaths over her lifetime as well as being one herself, she knew her kinds limits.

Her 44 resistance was being pushed to the limit with how much tumbling she is taking, not to mention the grimm taking pot-shots with it's feathers whenever it sees her surface. She heard other grimm from the riverbanks and knew she was heavily surrounded, outnumbered and outmatched. She had been ambushed perfectly.

She was dragged out of the river by a grimm eel and dropped face first in the dirt at somebody's feet. She looked up and gasped at the humanoid grimm woman. She had white skin, red eyes floating in a dark abyss, light grey hair and wore human clothes!

"Hello, my precious…" She purred. "Why have you not been responding to my commands?" She spoke aloud, pondering to herself.

**Observe – LV 288, Human (Magical/Grimm/Immortal)**

Angel could feel her emotions! It had been so long since she earnt Naga from contact with humanity, she forgot what it felt like. She looked at her surroundings, filled with a varitey of grimm below LV 100 and noticed that they were acting very stiff. She slowly stood up and intently studied the humans face, unconsciously leaning closer and closer while a memory tugged at the back of her mind. She looked nothing like she did back then, but Angel followed and fed off this woman for months, she knew exactly who this was. Humanities greatest enemy.

"You're a unique one… I wonder what I should call you."

"Angel." I told her.

She jumped back in fright and gasped loudly, summoning her magic on reflex. This prompted Angel to crouch in a stance, waiting for the fight. The woman was staring at her in wonder and awe and quickly banished her magic away.

"You can talk?"

"Angel tries remember speak."

"You were created from before…" She looks enraged for a few seconds before calming down and looking much more relaxed in her presence.

"Why?"

She looks confused. "Why what?"

I point to all around us. "No humans. Angel alone."

She doesn't say anything, so Angel continues and points directly at her chest with a talon. "Human make Dark and Light angry. Dark kill humans, no you?"

Salam wouldn't admit it, but this was the most intelligent conversation she's had in millions of years and wasn't planning on giving it up any time soon. She could not control this grimm which is what made it interesting to her, and was completely determined to bring it back home and study it. The grimm looked just as, if not more womanly than herself. Angels breasts displayed for the world to see and her womanhood shamelessly flaunting her supple netherlips.

**Tracking – Salem (1.3m)**

"My name is Salem, the gods have cursed me with immortality and I cannot die."

Angels head tilts slightly in confusion. "Not killed? All humans killed. Not you?"

Salem grows with impatience, maybe she was too generous of complementing this grimm's intelligence. "No, I cannot die."

"Why?"

"Because the gods cursed me!"

Angel flinches from her loud speaking.

"…*sigh* I am sorry, I did not mean to yell. How I came to be is a painful subject I have never spoken about before. This is also the only conversation I've had in ages."

Angel has only been close to Salem for a small time and her Nega has increased by 0.5. It's nowhere near as great as what she used to gather with humanity still around, but it was better than nothing.

"This Angel first speak too! You stay me?"

She chuckles and smirks in amusement. "How about you come home with me? I have a house, mountains an-"

"Human home!" Angel screeches out in glee, she flaps her wings in excitement and slightly bounces off the ground closer towards a warily looking Salem. "Angel go with Salem!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salem really had no idea what Angel was. She defidently wasn't human, much smarter than grimm but not humans. She came up with a few theory's.

Theory number 1: Angel is an ancient grimm that slowly adapted and evolved to survive better in this world. Perhaps even procreate with humans if her female features suggested as such.

Theory number 2: Angel is the god of Dark's attempt at making humanity. If this was the case, then Angel is either the last survivor of her race or was the only one created. If Angel was the last of her race, then she must have been the best specimen of her time. This would suggest the species were barely smarter than the grimm themselves and were wiped out by humanity or their own stupidity.

Theory number 3: Angel is a deity in disguise to check up on her.


End file.
